


In the Rain

by Leanders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Rain, Really cute, Short One Shot, borderline garbage, correction just straight garbage, in the rain, wow i'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanders/pseuds/Leanders
Summary: Hinata had always loved the rain, and slowly but surely, Kageyama does, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here on ao3, and since I'm a wee babu on here, I thought I'd start out with something cute, but don't get the impression that I'm an innocent angel that has yet to be tainted by the world's sin.
> 
> you'd be so far from the truth, my friend.
> 
> also a MASSIVE thanks to [BaklavaBalaclava](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava) for being amazing enough to edit this for me like 7000 times. thx 4 tolerating me m8.

Hinata had always loved the rain.

Perhaps it stemmed from his love to get messy. As a child he had always found immense pleasure in running out in torrential rain in regular clothes just to run and splash in the dirty rain puddles. His poor mother was responsible for cleaning the mud-coated articles, while the clothes themselves were the victims of the child’s assaults. Many innocent clothing items lost their lives on said rain expeditions; the garbage became a graveyard of Hinata’s stained-beyond-repair clothes.

Or maybe it was how the rain managed to mesmerize him endlessly. It was the thought that these single droplets could come in mass — in numbers so large that he couldn’t begin to fathom — and create utter chaos. They were stronger together, as a team. There was also the fact that the raindrops were just plain beautiful when they’d arrive. The sky would become ominous, the air thicker, the chill of the oncoming storm evident in the gusts of wind. It captivated him in a way that very few things could.

So, one fateful day after a particularly grueling volleyball practice when the rain suddenly started barreling down outside of the gym, Hinata could barely contain himself. The small male was staring out of the gym door, which he had cracked open slightly to peek at the rain falling outside. His mop was long forgotten as he leaned on the wooden stick for support, still in his rain-induced trance.

“Boke, Hinata! Get back to work!” Kageyama barked brusquely, snapping Hinata out of his daze, so much so that the ginger must have jumped a few feet in the air. Much to Kageyama’s dismay, the smaller male immediately set to work in a frenzy. The previously abandoned mop moved at a speed that could only be described as dangerous as Hinata shot around the gym. Luckily, it was only Hinata and Kageyama that remained in the gym, meaning that there was only one potential target for the ginger to mow down.

The small male practically _threw_ the mop into the small gym closet after he finished his area, yelling to Kageyama that he was going to go ahead as he shot out of the gym. Hinata’s behavior roused two thoughts in Kageyama.

Thought A: he was way too excited about something, but about what Kageyama could only guess. And Thought B: maybe he had to shit. Hinata _did_ get more jumpy when he had to take a shit. Still, neither gave a complete explanation for his behavior. The way that the middle blocker was acting was downright odd, and that was saying something of Hinata’s usually asinine behavior.

Kageyama took his time while he finished his portion of the gym, too lost in his own thoughts to realize just how long he was taking. It was ten minutes later that the setter wandered outside, shutting the gym door and turning off the lights behind him. What he saw when he turned away from the now locked gymnasium door made his mind go blank in a state of confusion.

There stood Hinata, exposed in the pounding rain of the night. He had stepped out from under the overhang, leaving himself to get soaked. He didn’t have on the club jacket, or any jacket for that matter. The ginger, who now looked like a brunette from his wet and consequently dark hair, seemed to pay no mind to how wet he was getting. His head was tipped up to the sky, eyes closed, shoulders relaxed.

Surprisingly, the setter’s snapping did little affect his teammate, who's eyelids slip open to reveal lively brown eyes. The spiker just glanced over his shoulder and gave a nonchalant grin. “Sorry, I got distracted,” Hinata replied. The male, upon Kageyama’s murderous glare, dropped the smile and innocent act, body tensing and face paling as he braced himself for the abuse that was about to ensue.

“Dumbass! What are you doing?!” Kageyama called angrily, immediately pissed at Hinata’s careless actions. Kageyama’s thought process was simple: Hinata catches a cold or some other illness that hinders his ability to play volleyball. Hinata can no longer spike with Kageyama’s sets. Kageyama has no one he likes setting to. Kageyama no longer enjoys volleyball.

Kageyama, already done tolerating his friend’s childish antics, marched into the rain and snatched the back of Hinata’s t-shirt collar, his other hand involuntarily tightening its grip on his club jacket. The dark-haired male was quite literally dragging the smaller male behind him as he rushed through the rain to get to the club room. The water droplets barraging the flesh not protected by Kageyama’s short sleeved shirt felt like ice. How Hinata had been standing out in the rain for so long without showing so much as a shiver was a mystery.

The march to the club room was abridged, and within a second of slamming the door to the club room, Kageyama had Hinata standing in shame. Like a child that had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, the smaller male refused to make eye contact with Kageyama.

Hinata could practically see the hostility radiating off of Kageyama, and he quickly started babbling. “It was just relaxing in the rain and it was cold and I was still hot from pra--”

“Boke, shut up,” Kageyama silenced the male with three words, voice steely and sharp and _daring_ Hinata to retort. Hinata was an annoying dolt, yes. But despite this idiosyncrasy, he could easily read Kageyama.

Those dark eyes, already naturally stormy, matched the scene outside uncannily. The dark blue gems were clouded and angry, resembling the sky that Hinata had stared up into only moments ago. It was true that the night sky had reminded him of the tall setter standing before him, even provoked him to think about the male more than he would care to admit.

Hinata realized just how vital his next words would be. The spiker chose his sentence carefully and opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Kageyama swinging his team volleyball jacket that he’d been holding throughout the debacle over Hinata’s smaller shoulders. His eyebrows were knitted as he worked on gently securing the article around the male before turning and kneeling to gather his belongings silently.

Hinata’s jaw dropped halfway to the floor, and it was a solid minute before the shock even partially subsided and Hinata was able to move again. Kageyama had already finished gathering his things, and the redhead — confused, stunned, and blushing — followed in suit dazedly. Kageyama rose a few moments later, moving to awkwardly hold open the door for Hinata. 

It didn’t take an idiot (a bigger one than Hinata, that is) to see that Kageyama was staring at the spiker. To watch Hinata turn deep red, a color that contradicted his already vibrant orange hair, was something that the dark haired male found immense pleasure in but was also slightly unsettled by. Since when had _the_ Hinata Shouyou ever been rendered speechless?

“Come on, let’s go,” Kageyama chimed in, disrupting Hinata’s thoughts.

The shorter male was didn’t need to be told twice. Already experiencing a full-body blush, Hinata wordlessly rushed out of the room in a flurry of warm colors — the striking hues of his fiery orange hair and tomato red face fighting for dominance as he hurried past the setter.

The entire walk home was silent; Hinata didn’t utter a word, so Kageyama didn’t respond. The setter himself had attempted to suppress the heat rising to his face multiple time during the walk, thinking about how Hinata had looked when he was flustered in Kageyama’s slightly larger jacket. The sight was nothing less than breathtaking.

Hinata, on the other hand, had gotten rather comfortable in the taller male’s jacket, and the rhythmic sounds of rain hitting the ground around them throughout the walk had almost made him forget about the whole situation entirely. Almost. His hands were sweaty the entire walk, heart pounding faster than usual, generally on alert.

It was when the two reached their usual splitting point that Hinata started shrugging off the setter’s jacket, which was still draped over his more petite shoulders.

“Keep it,” Kageyama interjected quickly, unable to stop his face from heating up. A blush was creeping up the back of his neck, and he nearly grimaced at the sensation. The same deep voice muttered in embarrassment, “You would’ve caught a cold.”

“I was fine,” Hinata countered, flustered. 

“I still wanted you to have it,” Kageyama replied awkwardly, his face visibly red.

“It’s just a club jacket,” Hinata argued back, face just as hot, “I-I have my own.”

“But I didn’t want you to get sick. I wouldn’t have anyone to set to,” Kageyama said abruptly, expecting laughter at his words.

“Then, you should have my club jacket, Kageyama,” Hinata chirped suddenly, the innocent timbre surprising the tall setter in front of him. The dark haired male was too stunned to move when the redhead offered his own club jacket to him.

“Wha—” Kageyama couldn’t comprehend those words.

“That _is_ what you do for someone you like, isn’t it? You don’t want them to get sick so you can play with them everyday, right?” asked Hinata in the same singsong tone, thrusting the jacket forward slightly. Those brown eyes were bright, unwavering.

“I mean—”

“Just take it. Isn't that why you gave me your jacket?” Even when Kageyama didn’t willingly accept Hinata’s smaller jacket, Hinata's confidence didn’t seem to wane in the slightest.

“Well, yeah, I gu—”

“I knew it!” Hinata’s phone buzzed from inside his pocket, and he fished it out from his pocket to read the text he’d received. Kageyama stood helplessly confused. “Well, I’ve got to get home. See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” Hinata shoved his own smaller club jacket into Kageyama's hands as he said goodbye. After a bright smile, Hinata turned away and hopped on his bike, starting down the route to his house.

Alone stood Kageyama Tobio. Confused, blushing, and drenched as his rigid muscles forced him to stay put in the raining night. Hinata's jacket felt like a weight in his hand, something much more significant than just that; a black jacket. The jacket, the moment, that entire night... It all had so much more weight to it than he originally thought. 

It was from then on, Kageyama started to love the rain, too. He loved the storms themselves; loved being out in the open during them. It wasn’t so much the rain’s power, nor was it the captivating beauty of the clear droplets. He didn’t find the calm before the storm interesting, not the clouds or the ominous sky or the familiar scent in the air. What he did love about the rain, though, was that it was where he and Hinata had first confessed to each other. It was the scene that had surrounded the two during that cataclysmic moment.

_That_ was why Kageyama loved it in the rain.


End file.
